borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Зер0
Зер0 (англ. Zer0) — игровой персонаж класса Убийца (англ. Assassin) в Borderlands 2, а также NPC в Tales from the Borderlands. Его происхождение и настоящее имя на данный момент не известны. Вероятнее всего, персонаж получил свое прозвище, "Зер0", из-за нуля, который высвечивается на его лицевой панели после убийства противника. Также там высвечиваются и другие символы (например :D), их появление связано с выполнением различных действий. Большинство своих фраз выражает с помощью хайку. Впервые был показан в официальном трейлере Borderlands 2, 21 февраля 2012 года. История Смотри подробнее в статье Любитель хайку. Зер0 — наемный убийца. В основном он получал заказы на политических деятелей. После одного задания, где цель даже не оказала сопротивления, которое так любил Зер0, он решает найти себе более сложную задачу. После того, как он услышал от бандита о Хранилище и Пандоре, он отправляется туда, чтобы проверить свое мастерство. Так как его лицо и тело полностью скрыты костюмом, определенное количество тайн окружает истинный облик Зер0. В ЭХО записи, Ангел даже не уверена, человек ли он. Также он имеет всего по четыре пальца на каждой руке, а при беге у него отсутствует одышка. После событий Borderlands 2, Зер0 можно увидеть в Tales from the Borderlands, где он выполняет задание Мокси по поиску некоего проекта Гортис. В первом эпизоде, Zer0 Sum, Зер0 преследует главаря бандитов Боссановой, периодически помогая главным героям. Примечательно, что в этом эпизоде показывают все мастерство Зер0, включая рукопашный бой, снайперские навыки и цифрового клона. В пятом эпизоде Tales from the Borderlands, The Vault of the Traveler, Зер0 может попасть в команду главных героев, если Фиона представится Мордекаю в третьем эпизоде искателем Хранилища. Однако Зер0 может быть в команде в любом случае, если недоступны остальные персонажи. Навыки Активный навык: 0бман Модификаторы класса /Модификаторы класса}} Эмоции *Зер0/Эмоции Примечания *Цена за голову Зер0 — $32.000.000.000. *Код "000 000 000 HSP" на постере с наградой за голову Зер0 — это сплошь нули и очередная отсылка на его прозвище. *Зер0 напоминает (или является) ниндзя. Он очень часто читает хайку и пользуется холодным оружием — катаной, а если прокачать ветку хитрость, то Зер0 получит возможность метать кунаи. *Классовые моды для Зер0 имеют вид налокотников (плавников). *Надпись в начальном ролике, представляющая Зер0, гласит : "Zer0 as a number", что дословно можно перевести как Ноль в роли номера/числа». Но в английском языке "number" может иметь много значений: "множественность", очевидно, с намёком, что Зер0 может быть много (очевидно, отсюда и перевод 1С: «Зер0 в роли клона»); "количество (большое)", "группа" — то есть "один в поле воин"; "кто-то заметный", что указывает на необычность персонажа. *Рост Зер0 — 193 см. Он и Криг (когда тот не сутулится) являются самыми высокими игровыми персонажами в Borderlands 2. *Класс Зеро является некоей комбинацией классов Шпион и Снайпер из игры Team Fortress 2, при этом многие названия навыков и реплики являются цитатами из этой игры. *Концепт-художник Скотт Кестер упоминал, что для создания амплуа одинокого героя он вдохновлялся персонажами Snake Eyes из G.I. Joe и Gray Fox из серии игр Metal Gear. *0бман Зер0 в некоторой степени аналогичен фазовому скачку — активному навыку Лилит. *Каламбур, упомянутый во фразе при смене голоса в задании Человек, что хотел быть Джеком, связан со словом "jackass" ("дурак") и именем обладателя голоса — Красавчиком Джеком. *Пока Зер0 носит голосовой модулятор для выполнения задания Где ангел не решится сделать шаг, он говорит намного реже и использует короткие фразы. *Фраза Зер0 «Ах, если бы у меня было пять пальцев» в задании Критический промах обыгрывает факт того, что он имеет по 4 пальца на руках. *Зер0 в пятом эпизоде Tales from the Borderlands имеет другой голос по сравнению с тем, который слышен в Borderlands 2 и в первом эпизоде. Однако такой же голос звучал ещё в одном из трейлеров Borderlands 2 (Wimoweh Trailer). Объясняют это тем, что в трейлере и пятом эпизоде голос актера не подвергся должной пост-обработке. *Энтони Барч, главный сценарист Borderlands 2, упоминал (1,2,3), что Зер0 является агендером. На тот момент он уже не работал в Gearbox, но участвовал в создании Tales from the Borderlands. Он также добавил, что вышеупомянутый "новый" голос был задуман первоначально, представляя неопределенность относительно пола персонажа. *Ответ Зер0 на вопрос Мокси в дополнении Бешеная Мокси и кровавая свадьба намекает на его асексуальность. *Фраза «How hilarious / You just set off my trap card / Your death approaches.», звучащая во время входа в 0бман, является отсылкой к манге и аниме Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Фраза «This is the story / All about how my life got / Flipped, turned upside-down.», звучащая при переезде противника транспортом, является отсылкой к песне, звучащей в сериале Принц из Беверли-Хиллз. *Если на компьютере имеются сохранения из первой части, Зер0 получает возможность надеть головной хитин муравья-паука. *Облик Зер0, который игрок получает в дополнении Бешеная Мокси и кровавая свадьба, имеет вид роботизированного глаза, при этом сам облик называется "Не Кан0н", то есть не соответствует действительности. *Теории относительно сущности Зер0 включают человека-мутанта, инопланетянина и робота (менее популярная версия). *Содержание личной ЭХО-записи Зер0, которая есть у него в инвентаре с начала игры: Галерея en:Zer0 uk:Зер0 de:Zer0 es:Zer0 it:Zer0 Категория:Игровые персонажи Borderlands 2 Категория:Зер0 Категория:Неигровые персонажи Tales from the Borderlands